smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When I Yoo Hoo
"When I Yoo Hoo" is a 2018 story made by MarioFan2009. Some unruly Neighbours keep fighting and attempting to kill each other and Goodman steps in to solve the problem. Script WARNING: This story may have some violence and swearing. NOTICE: This story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue Program". This story may also have less dialogue unlike by other stories. It starts on a farm with stereotypical family characters of hillbillies. It shows a few men and women in a old house called "The Weavers". They are spending their time doing their own activities. On the other side it shows another family called "The Matthews". But however, there is no women. It goes back to other side and shows "The Matthews" again doing nothing but family chores. A gunshot is heard. Weaver 3: Hey guys! The Matthews are up! They then get out their own guns and start fighting "The Matthews". As the war keeps going on, a sheriff is driving by. He leaves a poster on a tree and leaves. "The Matthews" and "The Weavers" stop fighting and hold up white flags to go see the poster on the tree so they don't get shot in the process. A man on each goes to the poster and goes back to their houses. Weaver 4: Hey Weavers! There is a boxing match going on! It then moves to the other side. Matthew 5: And they are using pigs with our names! If one wins, they get to leave the town! Goes back to the Weavers. Weaver 4: So what do you guys think? Weaver 2: That sounds great! We will all be there! The next morning. Goodman as the boxing match announcer: Good morning everyone! As you all may have heard, there will be a boxing match between your names! So, of the pig in your name loses, you will leave this town forever and never come back! Matthew 9: But how do we tell which one's which? Goodman: They will be wearing shirts! The Weavers will be purple and The Matthews will be green! Anyways! Round 1 starts so go to your f$&@ing seats! Weaver 5: Ok! They all go to their seats and the round starts. The pigs come out from their cages and look at each other Green pig: Oink. Purple pig: Oink oink! The green one punches the purple one. Purple: YEEE!! Purple starts attacking the green one. Green: Oink oinnnnnk!!! They both start fighting each other as the audiences cheer. The green then gets knocked back to it's seat. A boxing helper comes and cools down the green pig. Green: Oink! The green pig is ready again and starts kicking an punching the purple one. Purple: Oinnnnnnk... Green: Oink! The audiences cheers more and more as the fight gets intense. Purple starts kicking green in the face. The green one then punches the purple one's neck longering it and then punches him in the throat. The purple one then gets dizzy and then sees someone holding a monster energy drink. Purple then drinks the whole entire drink and feels more hyped. Purple: Oinnnnnnnk!!! Oink oink!! Purple then comes over to green and starts punching him multiple times before punching hardly pushing him to the wires. The green pig then starts going back and front also knocking out the purple pig and they both get knocked out. Goodman comes over to the stand and raises the purple pig's arm. Goodman: The winner! The Matthews boo at Goodman and shoot him but miss. Goodman looks at the green one and holds his hand up. Goodman: The winner! The Weavers boo at Goodman and then shoot him but miss. Goodman then looks at both as they are lying down knocked out. Goodman: It's a draw!! The Weavers and The Matthews looks at Goodman with anger and then come to the stage and starts beating him up. But however, they also start fighting each other as well. The pigs as the audience then look at the fight with excitement and happiness as the story irises-out on the fight on the stage. Trivia * Fun Fact from RH! - The logos for the Matthews and Weavers were actually taken from the Malofilm and Westinghouse logos respectively. Category:From 2018 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Green Pig Episodes Category:Purple Pig Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Weavers and Matthews Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes